Slash Dash
, 15% , and 70% . **Base damage is affected by Power Strength, the Melee Combo Counter, and the 10% additive damage bonus from Excalibur's passive if a longsword, dual sword, or nikana is equipped. **Slash Dash is also affected by equipped melee mods. Mods that increase base damage, such as Steel Charge and Pressure Point, will increase the base damage of each strike. Elemental and physical damage mods will provide additional damage to each strike determined by the modified base damage. **Slash Dash's base damage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Power Strength)}}. As an example, with a maxed Steel Charge, Pressure Point, and Intensify, a rank-3 Slash Dash will have 2.8 1.3 910}} base damage. **Faction Damage mods and Channeling mods do not affect Slash Dash. **Enemies damaged by Slash Dash suffer a knockdown. **Every instance of damage adds to the Melee Combo Counter. **Cone length is affected by Power Range. **Excalibur's health is immune to damage while dashing. *Slash Dash targets enemies in a cone within the direction of aim. Excalibur will then lock on to the targeted enemies and zig-zag between them while slashing them. Airborne enemies, such as Hellions and Ospreys, can also be targeted. *If there are no enemies within its targeting area, Slash Dash will make Excalibur dash forward in the direction of aim, allowing it to be used as a mobility aid when reaching high places. *Pressing the Melee Attack button will cause Excalibur to instantly equip his current melee weapon after finishing Slash Dash. *When Exalted Blade is active, each attack from Slash Dash will release an energy wave. Since Exalted Blade is classified as a longsword, Slash Dash will also have increased base damage from Excalibur's passive. *Can be used to pass through Laser Barriers unharmed in most cases. *Can be used while jumping, sliding, forward flipping, wall running or clinging to a wall. |augment = |tips = *Slash Dash will hit through a Grineer Shield Lancer's Shield. *Can be used to break Corpus ship windows and pass through laser doors unharmed. *Perfect for medium-distance traveling. *With the proper mods this is one of the most damage-efficient AoE abilities in the game, doing massive damage to multiple targets for very little cost. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces cone length to 4.08 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases cone length to 28.2 meters. **Reduces base damage to 100. *Maximized Power Strength increases base damage to 747.5. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. **Reduces Excalibur's armor by 5%. |bugs = *It is possible to get stuck on an enemy during the duration of the ability, and in most cases the enemy will not take damage. }} See also * Excalibur de:Schwertstoß ru:Рассекающий Рывок Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 7 Category:Excalibur